The Contract
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: When Mai gets in trouble during a case, she is forced to marry everyone's favorite narcissist. How will they be able to handle each other? Mai x Naru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Oliver sighed as he tried to read another page. His mind continued to drift to that fact that it was already 9.30 and he still didn't have any tea.

He wouldn't admit that he may be a little worried about his brown-eyed assistant. She should have been here an hour and a half ago.

He still didn't have any tea.

Suddenly, the office door opened and he heard some curses slip from the mouth of the young girl. Oliver fought an amused smile. Today would be a good day to get a rise out of her.

He stood and made his way to his door, gently setting down the book he had been trying to read on his book case. He opened his door and just observed Mai as he seemed to rush around to make it seem like she wasn't late.

Finally he released.

"Mai, next time you are late I will dock it from your pay. You have plenty to do today so no slacking off," he said coldly.

He could already see the reaction beginning, and had to fight amusement again.

Now for the icing.

"Before that, Mai, I want tea. Now."

Mai was running late. Her alarm had failed to wake her at the appropriate time and now she was more than an hour late.

Naru was going to kill her!

She rushed through the door, her foot catching on the rug and she stumbled. As she caught herself, curses slipped past her lips. She rushed forward, throwing her coat and bag on her desk, about to make her way into the kitchen to make the boss his tea.

Then she heard him.

"What? No! Please don't dock my pay! It wasn't my fault I was late today!"

As Naru watched her, Mai waited for his response, hoping that he would at least ask her what was wrong. Instead, he demanded tea.

"You narcissistic egotistical jerk!" Mai screeched as she turned with a huff and entered the kitchen.

She tossed the tea kettle onto the counter and grabbed the appropriate cups and saucers to make tea for Naru, Lin, and herself.

"Honestly. I don't know why I love him," Mai fumed.

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Oliver sat down in his office, smirking to loved pushing her buttons. And he never stopped to consider why. He wouldn't waste time with frivolous thoughts or assumptions. He picked up the date book that Lin had made some appointments in and noticed that there was going to be a client coming in today. He glanced over the pages, concluding that this would be a simple, easy case. Why Lin even made an appointment Naru would never know.

He sighed, wondering where his tea was. When Mai did enter, he didn't look up at her.

"We have a client coming in today at eleven. Have tea ready," Naru said seriously.

Mai siged as she sat down the tea for Naru. "Okay. Will we take this case?"

It had been awhile since teir last case, what the group hs been calling the cursed house. Yes Naru had ben in the hospital, but he seemed perfectly fine now. Why did he have to be so picky?

"It's just that it has been awhile since we went on a case."

Naru looked at Mai in annoyance.

"Lin made the appointment. The case doesn't seem like something we would do. Too simple. It's probably something that isn't supernatural."

Naru grabbed what was already in the case file, looking it over. It definitely looked like it was only faulty wiring and an old house. No one has disappeared or been hurt in unnatural ways.

"Regardless of this, if I find it interesting, I will take the case. If not, I will point them in the appropriate direction to get the help they may need."

Mai knew it would be pointless to argue. So she pulled her claws back in and left his office, at least satisfied that he had answered her question. She began filing and managed to stay busy until the door opened and whom Mai assumed was the client entered. It was an older man and he had a younger guy with him. The boy smiled and winked at Mai.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" Mai asked politely.

The older man sneered at her and refused to answer. Mai frowned and looked to the other guy and got no answer. She hid her annoyance at being ignored and knocked on Naru's door before opening it.

"Naru I think the client is here," Mai said.

Then she made her way to the kitchen to make tea for everyone. Mai had a feeling that if Naru takes this case, everything will change.

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Naru stepped out of his office and looked over the clients. There was an older man and a younger one. The younger one seemed to be watching Mai as she handed out the tea, making Naru narrow his eyes. The older one was looking Naru over as if he was nothing special.

Naru knew he would need to keep his attitude in check.

"Welcome. I am Shibuya Kazuya the manager. How may I be of assistance today?"

The older man's eyes widened in surprise but when he spoke he sounded less than pleased.

"I am Shiro Hische, and I have a possible haunting at the town hall in our village. I am the current Mayor and things have been…disruptive."

Naru nodded, writing it down. "What things?"

"Electrical system failures that check out with the electrical companies, strange phone calls, sightings of a ghostly woman and there have been accidents as well. Several officials have had bad falls from staircases and even some of the lower balconies."

Naru nodded. This sounded promising. But he didn't miss the looks of loathing that the older man was sending towards Mai. Why, he didn't know.

"If we come, since it is in a city hall, are there any things we should be aware of, like rules or laws? You see, myself and the group would be staying the night to collect data to either prove or disprove the haunting. If it is haunted, we have a professional team that can exorcise the spirit if needed."

The old man nodded. "The main law that you would need to follow is that women are lower then men. They must have a male escort at all times and never be off on their own. If they are, the town appoints the escort. If that happens, usually the family gains control of the woman which leads to the woman marrying into the family."

Naru narrowed his eyes and was thankful when Mai didn't speak up at all during the interview. "Expect our team there in two days. Prepare four do have females on our team, but they are already paired off with the men on the team so you do not need to worry about that. We will also need a base room, Shiro-san."

Shiro-san nodded and other man, who may be his son stood as well, his eyes still watching Mai as if she was beneath him and meant to serve him.

"I will take down your information," Naru said quietly.

Once he had gotten the information and the clients left, Naru turned to Mai.

"Do not go anywhere without me on this case, under no circumstances. According to what he said, it is in accordance with their laws to force any woman unattached legally to marry someone of their choosing. I really don't want to lose such a competent tea maker," Naru said seriously, keeping the fact he didn't want to lose _her _to himself.

Mai looked over Naru's body out of the window to stare at the old town hall. It was made of stone and wood, and seemed to be standing on its last leg. Naru had already climbed out of the van while she was looking.

"Coming," Mai said when he called to her.

Usually Mai wouldn't like to be told what she can and cannot do, but deep down Mai knew that it was really important for her to listen to Naru completely this time. No excuses, no running off, and no trying to be independent and prove she can take care of herself.

Mai sighed as she followed behind Naru. This place was giving her a bad feeling. Something horrible may happen to someone here. As they entered, Shiro-san met them in the main room of the hall.

"Welcome, Shibuya-san. I have a base room and four sleeping quarters set aside for you," He said.

Mai looked at the man, and was disgruntled to see he was still sneering at her. And not just her either. Ayako and Masako were receiving those looks too.

Mai stayed close to Naru, much to Masako's displeasure, and followed them to the base. It was a good sized room, and had many outlets for the equipment.

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The case was moving slowly. So far, Naru was annoyed to see that there was no new activity happening. Usually there was _something_. It had been three days already. Noll was beginning to believe that maybe the towns people were imagining things. He sighed and placed his black book on the table.

He glanced at the clock, wondering about where Mai could have gone to. He had specifically told her not to leave his side. In return, he had Masako and Lin paired, and Ayako and Monk paired as well.

Suddenly the base door opened and Lin walked in with Masako trailing behind him. Naru raised an eyebrow at the grim look on Lin's face. The older man had been moving quickly too. There was something wrong.

"What is it?"

"Mai is in trouble, Naru. She was going to get some more tea bags from her room and ran into the client's son. He has since dragged her to one of the courtrooms and is proceeding to _try _and gain 'custody' of her. He's threatening marriage," Lin explained.

Naru almost groaned out loud. Mai was always getting into some kind of trouble. He stood and left the room swifdtly, Lin on his heels.

"Miss Hara, join Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san in their rooms please," Naru said seriously.

Mai didn't know what to do. The client's son had a firm grip on her arm, to prevent her from leaving. And he was trying to convince the current judge that they need to marry to keep her in line!

This was ridiculous!

Mai bit her lip, trying to keep her thoughts and opinions to herself. She knew that things would only get worse if she spoke what she was thinking and feeling. Suddenly, the door opened behind her.

She turned and felt relieved. Naru and Lin are here!

"He cannot marry her," Lin said seriously, holding a few papers in his hands.

The judge appeared interested. "Why is that? I see no contraindications."

Lin sighed. "Taniyama-san is already engaged to Oliver Davis. I have the betrothal contract right here."

Mai's eyes widened. _How can I be engaged to Oliver Davis? I've never even met him!_

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Oliver knew deep down that if anyone would get themselves into trouble it would be Mai. That is why he had Lin make up an official looking betrothal contract between himself and the small brunette. They couldn't use his alias. If these men dug deep enough, they would learn that Shibuya Kazuya didn't exist.

"Really? Let me see this contract," said the judge.

Lin handed the contract over, and Noll had never been so happy that Mai was shocked enough not to say anything. She was a very strong willed girl and stood her ground and spoke up when she didn't like what she was hearing.

"It looks legit. It even has the seal of the official court system of the United Kingdom."

Noll waited with baited breath. Hopefully they would be able to get away without any lasting damage. He may care for the girl, but he wouldn't torture her by trapping her in a real betrothal or marriage with himself. She can get someone happier and easier to love.

The client's son stepped forward. "I challenge the contract. Since this _Oliver Davis_ isn't here, who is to say that this contract will stand beyond here? What if these men made it up to whisk her away."

The judge frowned. "That is troubling. Do you know where this Daivs-san is?"

Noll sighed quietly, closing his eyes in irritation. Then he stepped forward. "I am Oliver Davis. According to that contract Mai and I are to be married by the end of the coming winter. It has been signed and it is legal in both Japan and England."

Mai didn't even know how to react. Naru was Oliver Davis? SHes hook her head wishing that she could step away from this man but he was still holding her arm. MAi decided that she should probably play along. If she didn't there was a chance that whatever Naru…_Oliver_…was doing would be ruined.

"Can I go to Oliver now?" Mai asked politely.

The man sneered and shoved her towards NAru, and Mai almost expected to hit the ground. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close. She smelt tea and books, so she knew Naru had caught her.

"NAru," Mai whispered, "What is going on?"

"I won't be convinced of this unless they go ahead and marry," the clients son said .

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Naru resisted the urge to curse. But he did narrow his eyes. He should have known that it would come to this. This situation has spun out of control. He had to think fast before Mai ends up stuck as his wife; something he is sure she will come to hate.

"I do not see why this must be done? You yourself has said that the contract is authentic. Besides that point, my family isn't here. I know my mother would be terribly upset if she missed this wedding," Naru said carefully, trying to get them out of it.

The judge looked him over before sealing their fates. "A wedding will take place. I will officiate. Once you are married, you are free to go. Will your male friend serve as witness?" the judge said.

Naru resisted the urge to sigh. He had a feeling that because of Mai he would be resisting a lot of urges. "He can. Very well. We can do this and then Mai and I can have a real wedding with my family later."

Naru knew that Mai was looking at him, and he knew without being a mind reader that she was confused.

Mai's eyes widened. They were going to get _married_? But he couldn't even be Oliver Davis. Wouldn't Naru get in trouble? Then Mai had a thought. _What if Naru has been lying about his name for his own reasons? What if he is Oliver Davis?_

Mai felt Naru take her hand and turn towards her. She looked up and looked into his eyes which for once, were apologetic as if marrying him was the worst thing in the world. Mai gave him a smile, knowing that if she didn't, the judge may think this wasn't real.

But was it?

The judge himself said that the contract was real. MAi knew the contract could be broken. So Maybe Naru had Lin make the contract as a fail safe in case Mai ended up in a situation. Which she did.

But they had to marry!

The judge stood before them and cleared his throat. "Repeat after me. This woman, I marry. No matter what the health situation is I will love this person, Respect this person, Console this person, Help this person, Until death Protecting fidelity I swear."

Mai listened as NAru repeated those vows in japanese before the judge turned to her. Mai had to repeat almost the exact same lines. Which she did. Mai was surprised that her voice didn't faulter or that she did not stutter a single time.

When it was finished, the judge looked at the two of them. "By the powers that be, I promounce you man and wife. As soon by western tradition, you may kiss your bride."

Mai glanced at Naru in slight shock, not even considering that she would have to kiss him. Her first kiss was going to Naru. Despite the situation, she was happy. She did care for him quite a lot. As Mai was lost in her thoughts, she missed Naru dipping his head and never saw the kiss coming. She felt the soft press of his lips against hers and couldn't stop herself from pressing against him and deepening the kiss.

When they stepped apart, her cheeks were red with embarrassment. Even Naru's cheeks were a little red. The judge took a paper handed to him from one of his clerks and laid it on a nearby desk, signing it. Lin stepped forward and signed it as well.

Then Mai felt herself guided to the paper as well. She signed it in a daze. Was she really married to Naru now? And would he explain this Oliver Davis stuff?

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin on twitter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Naru felt a lump form in his chest as he signed his English name on the Japanese Marriage license. Then he set the pen down and looked up at the judge and the client's son.

"Are we free to go now? We have signed this contract and have been legally married by yourself. We have much equipment to bring back and unpack. And team members to drop off," Naru said seriously.

The judge looked them over and then glanced at the client's son who sneered but offered no objection. Naru nodded and took Mai's hand to lead her out of the room and to the van. As they walked, Naru decided to get some things straight.

"We cannot be annulled. If they keep an eye on our marriage certificate and see it has been annulled or otherwise vetoed, then that could cause problems. We need to give it some time before making that move," Naru said seriously.

They reached the van, and Naru noticed the others looking at them curiously. He saw Masako move forward as if to get in the van instead of Mai, but Naru needed to speak with Mai immediately in private. She wasn't good at holding information to herself and needed to stress the importance of keeping his identity a secret for the time being.

"Miss Hara. Ride with Takigawa-san and the others. I must speak with Mai and Lin alone," Naru said.

Masako glared at Mai but didn't fight Naru, knowing that there was nothing she could say at the moment.

"What's up Naru? Did something happen with Mai?" Monk asked.

Naru resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It is only business matters. Mai is the only one, besides Lin, who is employed by myself officially."

The others seemed to buy Naru's excuse and then they were in the van. Once they were on the road, Naru turned to Mai.

"Mai, we need to have a serious talk about what just happened and how it is going to affect us. Try not to fall asleep."

Mai glaredat Naru. _Fall asleep?!_ She huffed, crossing her arms but didn't say anything about his comment.

"What do we need to discuss? You already talked about the marriage, at least a little bit."

Before Naru could say anything, Lin cut in. "His identity. Those in Japan know him as Shibuya Kazuya. But his name is really Oliver Davis."

Mai frowned. "Why would you need to lie about your name?"

She didn't understand. Was he in danger? Or was he trying to hide from family? Maybe he was hiding from people who will know him. Oliver Davis is a well known parapsychologist.

"You-you have a brother?" Mai asked in shock.

When Naru corrected her, she winced. She knew that meant he was either estranged from the family or dead. Mai frowned.

"What is your age difference? Is he older or younger?"

Naru started to speak to explain about his real name when Lin cut in. He sighed and flashed a glare at the older man.

"I need to lie about my name for my own protection and privacy. I am actually in Japan only to look for my brother."

Oliver didn't understand why it seems to far fetched for him to have family. He wasn't the only person in the world carrying his genes. He had a brother to share that legacy with. When Mai seemed shocked he has a brother, he had to correct her.

"Had. I had a brother."

He didn't look at Mai. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. When Mai asked him if Gene had been older or younger, he felt a pain. Gene had always called him little brother.

"He was older than me. By two minutes," Naru whispered quietly.

Mai was quiet. She was really sad that he had lost someone so close to him. Then it sunk in that Naru said he had a twin.

"Nee, Naru? Your brother…were you identical?" Mai asked seriously.

She was thinking about the Naru in her dreams. What if he was actually Naru's brother and wasn't a figment of Mai's imagination? She bit her lip wondering if she had been tricked.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this. But since you trusted me enough to know your real name and for the fact we are married no matter how long that will be for, I think your brother has been guiding my dreams," Mai said quietly.

* * *

A/N: Theres chapter 7. That is as far as we have gotten! I'll add as we RP. Sorry if the formatting is horrible!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin) on TUMBLR not twitter sorry! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Mai could tell that her admittance had upset Naru. HE had started breathing harshly through his nose and his posture had stiffened. But when he spoke, his words were even and there was no bite to them.

"Well…I first saw him during the first case I went on with you. When the bookshelf knocked me out, he was there. And I only see him when we are on cases and only long enough to see those dreams," Mai confessed.

She bit her lip, hoping that he wouldn't continue being upset. He should be happy that someone has contact with his brother. But then again, the cases with the spirits. What if Gene gets stronger and turns dark? Mai knows it would kill Naru if he had to have his own brother exorcised.

"After we deal with what is going on between us, this wedding, we will deal with Gene. I am not upset with you Mai. Just so you know," he said.

He glanced at Lin who had been silent. He knew the Chinese man was letting him explain things. He wondered about this wedding though. Would they be able to break it? And how long must they wait to do so.

"Lin, how long do we need to wait before making a move?" he asked seriously.

Lin glanced at them, looking away form the road for a moment, "I am unsure. I will need to call a lawyer and then your parents to find out."

Mai felt as if Naru had hit her in her gut. Was being married to her so bad? She sighed and decided that she needed to tell him.

"Naru?" Mai asked carefully, "Why do you want to divorce me so badly? I mean…couldn't we try to make it work. I've _liked _you for a long while. Everything about you, and I'd like to give it a chance if you want to."

Mai looked away then, biting her lip. She was so sure he was going to deny her and for some reason it hurt.

"Mai," Naru sighed, "You wouldn't want to be stuck with someone like me. I have a bad personality. Trust me...give it a few weeks and you will not like me like that anymore. Besides...are you sure it's me you like and not Gene?"

He looked as Mai's eyes widened. He began to reserve himself to the idea that Mai really did mistake her feelings. It shouldn't hurt...but it did. He noticed Lin give him a disapproving look.

"You...you _jerk! _I think I would know if I loved someone who I thought wasn't even real! I love you, you narcissist!"

Lin looked at his charge and Mai in shock. He hadn't expected that. Noll looked like he was in shock too. Finally, Lin decided to cut in.

"May I suggest living together? If you can make it through four months living together, you should be able to handle being married to each other. Granted, things won't always be easy, but you are meant to work on marriages," Lin suggested.

* * *

A/N: It's coming little by little. We RP this tonight lol


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A collaboration between myself (Mai-Taniyama-GH and thesmarterdavistwin) on TUMBLR not twitter sorry! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Naru looked at Mai, searching for any sign that she would change her mind. Her brown eyes were bright and determined and her body language was set and poised, ready to move and prove she could love him.

"If…if you truly want this. I mean, I suppose we could give it a shot. It may be months before we would even be able to get a divorce, if we decide to," he said.

"Then I suggest a change of clothes Taniyama-San, unless you have a set in your bags? Noll does have a washing machine and dryer," Lin offered.

"Oh! I have enough clothes for a few days, and if Naru doesn't mind me using his dryer and stuff, that would not be a problem."

Mai glanced at her dark haired husband in curiosity. What would living with him be like? Would she e forced to make tea off of work too? And what of her apartment?

"Naru…Lin-San, what about my apartment? Would I continue to pay for it and keep my things there? I mean…if this doesn't work I'd have to find another apartment in a few months," Mai reasoned.

"Move in completely Taniyama-San. If you have one foot out the door, you won't truly try to make it work," Lin said wisely.

"Lin-San, can you not call me Tanyiama-San? I mean…I'm married now aren't i?"

Lin smirked. "Very well Davis-San."

Mai choked. "No! Not…not that!"

"Shibuya-San then?" He asked.

"Lin, just call her Mai," NAru cut in, sighing at Lin's teasing. Even if Mai couldn't tell, that was exactly what he was doing.

The van stopped at the office, and Naru climbed out and then helped Mai since it was the nice thing to do. It had nothing to do with placing his hands on her hips. He turned to see the others had arrived as well.

"This case is finished. Help us unload everything and you can go home," he commanded.

Monk nodded and Ayako groaned as Masako stepped past them and stood beside Naru. She gave him her secret smile and he resisted the urge to sneer at her.

"Kazuya-san. would you like to go with me to dinner tonight?" she asked innocently.

Monk, Ayako, Lin, and Mai turned to look. He saw a little bit of hurt in Mai's eyes. He shook his head.

"I am afraid I am busy with important business tonight. Possibly another time," he said with no emotion.

Masako narrowed her eyes but nodded, knowing that she couldn't fight this in front of the others.

After all the supplies were carried in and put away, the others left. Ayako offered Mai a ride home, but she declined, stating that Lin-san had already offered her one.

"Mai…come inside and wait for me. I need to call my parents."

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been so long coming! I'm back to expect updates to everything by the end of next weekend!


End file.
